


The Phantomhives new clothes.

by The_Earl_of_Phantomhive



Series: Ciels little problem. [3]
Category: Black Butler
Genre: Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Earl_of_Phantomhive/pseuds/The_Earl_of_Phantomhive
Summary: Sebastian makes a suggestion to help ciel.
Relationships: SebastianxCiel
Series: Ciels little problem. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625203
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	The Phantomhives new clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t like it don’t read it. If you do like it then leave a comment I love reading them!  
> Requests are welcome!

“ I don’t want to wear them!” The Lord Phantomhive objected. “ they’re for... for infants! I’m the head of this house hold you can hardly do this to me!”  
“My lord, it is for your own good, after all, you yourself were complaining due to the souled sheets... nightclothes... and I hardly believe your improvised method of relief while travelling is suitable either.”

The butler was stood holding a stack of cloth nappies in his right hand. The left gesturing to a rather red faced and irritated young lord “ you can hardly expect me to go in those! It’s... unsanitary. And embarrassing.”  
“ and a cut glass jug that was given to you, as a gift, is not?”

After 30 minutes of desperate excuses the demon had the boy laid on the bed unclothed from the waist down. Hiding his beet red face in portion of the feather down duvet he’d pulled up in the struggle.

“I will explain to you what I am doing, with notice before hand so you have the ability to SENSIBLY and calmly refuse. Kicking me will not work, I am sorry my lord. If you wish to be treated like an adult you must use worlds and explain to my why a as s when you do not like something.”  
The boy just nodded grumpily. He knew it was for the best. He just didn’t want to admit it....

“ firstly I will ensure you’re clean below the waist, there is no point in trying to keep something clean if it may already be unclean.”  
“ what the hell are you implying?!” The boy shouted as the butler picked up a washcloth and as promised begin to gently wipe down the lords lower half. Ciel peered over the edge of the duvet and watched the butler. 

He was indeed very gentle. 

Once he was clean the butler powdered the boy gently another new sensation for Ciel. But it wasn’t bad. 

The boy ended up falling asleep wrapped up and clean and Sebastian could at least be assured he would not have to wash the soiled sheets, nor be woken up early because of the Lord. 

Around 5 the next morning, the lord woke up, the diaper was still dry, but his bladder was aching. He’d been unconsciously holding it, he was pleased that he hadn’t gone to the toilet unknowingly... however he didn’t want to use the padded shorts he was wrapped in. He felt childish, and even alone in the room he felt his face burn. He would wait an hour, then show Sebastian he could manage to control himself. And then, finally relieve himself properly. 

An hour later and he was still dry, but pacing around stopping now and then to grip himself.  
“ my lord? It seems you’re already awake, and did not require me in the night. And it seems you are reluctant to use what you have been given? Oh dear my lord....”  
“ I was going to try... but nothings... coming out if you have to know.”  
“ I see.” The butler said walking to the young lord, he held ciel up before resting a hand over the small raise on his stomach where his very full bladder was. The boy was so tense and so intent of not going his muscles were preventing him. “ so tense my lord... that must hurt, I think we should relieve this...” he said while massaging the boys bladder gently causing Ciel to wriggle uncomfortably with the pressure. After a few minutes he’d relaxed a little more so Sebastian pressed down on his bladder and the boy grabbed his arms.

The stream rushed out, quickly soaking into the material, as was the usual for him, it felt good, very very good... Sebastian moved his hand to the underside of the diaper. It was obvious the boy had been holding for a long time now as it was already heavy. 

The sound was muffled but the relief that washed over Ciels face was clear. “ you must stop doing this to yourself my lord... waiting until it is too late for you...” Ciel stood there in silent bliss for a minute more until the bladder full of urine was safely deposited into the cloth which was warm and pressed against him.  
“ I like it almost... having a sense of control... but at the same time no control at all.... it’s... interesting....” he admitted.

Once he was done Sebastian lay him back on the bed and unpinned the sodden cloth around the boys hips gently washing him, and putting him in a clean one. “ my lord... you do indeed seem interested in this... this is not the first time... perhaps I will invest in some other things for you.”  
“ do what you want.... just help me get dressed.” The lord said. And he left it at that.


End file.
